


Selfish Kind Of Love

by gonta_gokuhara_lover



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Trans Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover
Summary: Kurapika needs sleep . Leorio wants them to come to bed .
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Selfish Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simp4Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4Teeth/gifts).



> Meow . This was written entirely for my friend lol . Might write more Leopika in future ? Might be kinda ooc idk .

Kurapika's head . It's so ridiculously heavy . They can feel the pounding of their thoughts on the inside of their skull and frankly it's starting to get fucking annoying . They tap their pen against the desk . It doesn't help . 

They do it anyway . 

Tap tap tap tap tap . Leorio is supposed to be sleeping behind them . For all that they know , he is . Their awareness seems to slip from them anytime that they get this way - Maybe because it's nearly 4am and they've hardly slept in days from this job that they barely care about - Or maybe it's because they tend to let loose with Leorio around . 

Either way , they keep tapping , not noticing that the premed student is very slightly awake . " Pika , " Leorio asks , in that sleep drunk voice of his , knocking Kurapika out of their thoughts . " Come to bed . It's late , and you're going to be tired tomorrow . " It's concern . That's what Kurapika can hear . 

" I'll come soon . Go back to sleep , Leorio . "

It's a lie . They both know it's a lie . Kurapika would run themselves into the ground and keep digging if they were allowed to do so . Leorio does not go back to sleep . The pen taps on the desk . Tap tap tap tap tap . Kurapika doesn't seem to notice that they're doing it anymore , leaving little dots of ink on a notebook they haven't written in for hours . They barely register the sound .

Leorio looks at them . They look at Leorio . Neither one speaks for a moment . A cold war . Wondering who would blink first . It's Kurapika . Their eyes stay closed for longer than they should . Tap tap tap tap tap . The movement feels automatic . 

" Peeks . "

It's a statement . Kurapika knows that they're in trouble . Leorio is a force of nature , something to be reckoned with . Especially when it comes to his friends or His Kurapika . It doesn't take a genius to know that if the smaller of the two doesn't come to bed , Leorio might just strap them down . 

Tap tap tap tap tap . 

Their hand moves without permission . Tired eyes blink at the male on the bed . " I'll come to bed after I finish this , " They tell him . Another lie . They both know it's a lie as soon as it's said . " I promise . " A promise broken before it even has a chance . Poor thing . 

Leorio's eyes narrow . " I'm serious . Don't start that with me tonight . You're going to kill yourself if you continue like this . "

Kurapika isn't sure how much they mind that sentiment . Death is a funny thing , to them . A strange relationship , them and it . Leorio doesn't take it so lightly . They can tell he's becoming the least bit agitated . Not AT them , per se - But rather at their job , at their inability to lull themself to sleep , at a great many things . 

It's written on his face . They feel the least bit guilty . 

" Please , baby . "

Baby . The word melts through Kurapika's resolve to keep themself awake . The pen taps again on the notebook . Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap - It's maddening . They look at their hand and will it to stop . 

Leorio takes it upon himself to stand up and move Kurapika himself . He nimbly takes the pen out of their fingers , no more tapping . The quiet seems quieter , just them and him and his breathing and their breathing and it's Too Fucking Quiet and they can Hear Everything and Hear Nothing At All . They miss the sound . 

" Leorio , " They say , quietly , as the man lifts them gently . " Talk to me . "

Leorio carries them carefully toward the bed , putting them down and helping them strip out of their outermost layers so that they can sleep comfortably . He speaks . " I really wish you wouldn't stay up so late so often . "

Kurapika realizes that they've made a mistake . They told him to speak without giving him a subject . So he's going to talk about THEM . 

" It's not good for you . And as much as I'd love to have you in my care , " Stroking his own ego , as Leorio tends to do , " I'd hate the situation that put you there . I worry for you , Pika . "

They feel a little guilty . 

" I'm sorry , Leorio . "

The premed student shakes his head . " Don't say that . You know as well as I do that I don't want to hear it , and I don't want you to feel guilty . But you have to take better care of yourself , or I'll end up - " He stops , and shakes his head . 

Kurapika hates that Leorio can read them like an open book . They press forward . " You'll end up what ? "

" Alone . "

The word makes the room seem so much quieter than it is . He avoids looking them in the eye , despite his arms being around them . 

" I'll end up alone . You're killing yourself , Pika . "

They blink . In all of their care for the doctor ... They'd failed to realize something simple . Leorio is selfish . He always had been . And it kills Leorio to see Kurapika hurt themself , intentionally or not , because Leorio wants them to be alive and healthy for him . For themself as well , of course , but - Kurapika likes selfish . 

Leorio is selfish in all of his endeavors , but especially in taking care of his family - They need to survive . Not just for themselves , but for him as well . He doesnt want to be alone . 

They roll over in his arms and put their hands on either side of his face . " I'm not going anywhere , " They tell him firmly , eyes looking slightly pink . They mean it . " And I'm never going to go anywhere . I'm not leaving , " They promise . Leorio leans into their hands . 

" I'm serious , Leorio . I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else . "

They press a kiss to his cheek . 

" Pika ... "

" I mean it . Whatever I have to do . "

It's not going to cure them of their bad habits in an instant . Leorio doesn't delude himself with the thought . But it's ... Progress . 

" Sleep . And know that I love you . "

They kiss him on the lips this time , for longer than maybe they should . 

" I love you too . "

And they sleep . Carefully wrapped up in one another . Kurapika loves Leorio , and Leorio loves Kurapika , and all is as it should be in the world . They do not dream that night , and they have no complaints when they wake up . 

All is as it should be .


End file.
